


Day 25 | Smiles & Laughter

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: SMILES AND LAUGHTER IS MY KINK, I AM IN MY ELEMENT DONT @ ME.Someone was literally like "Like, I know this was supposed to be kinky, but this fic was actually super adorable and heartwarming" and to you i would like to say; first of all, thank you, welcome to my one true kink, adorable and heartwarming. But what if the adorable and heartwarming was just tHE WHOLE KINK? I had the choice between suspension and smiles/laughter and I coulda done both but I just wanted to write something simple and warm and stuff so um, yep.Anyway I had fun with this. Consider it a continuation ofthis fic. I'm too lazy to go back and make it two chapters or inspired or whatever blahimtired.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 26





	Day 25 | Smiles & Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> SMILES AND LAUGHTER IS MY KINK, I AM IN MY ELEMENT DONT @ ME.  
> Someone was literally like "Like, I know this was supposed to be kinky, but this fic was actually super adorable and heartwarming" and to you i would like to say; first of all, thank you, welcome to my one true kink, adorable and heartwarming. But what if the adorable and heartwarming was just tHE WHOLE KINK? I had the choice between suspension and smiles/laughter and I coulda done both but I just wanted to write something simple and warm and stuff so um, yep.
> 
> Anyway I had fun with this. Consider it a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657791). I'm too lazy to go back and make it two chapters or inspired or whatever blahimtired.

Diana knew it had been an incredibly long week for both of them. There were the obvious signs, of course, but considering how infrequently Leona took baths, coming home to find her nearly asleep in the bathtub the previous night had been enough to clue her in how exhausted her wife was. And so, the night previous, she resolved to spoil her the next day.

If she was being honest with herself, it was just as much out of selfishness as affection. A weekend not thinking about work was just what she needed herself. Relaxing, maybe going to dinner- anything to take her mind off the back to back to back drama that had been most of her week.

So, the next morning, she made herself sleep in. For a while, anyway- then she decided to grab a book to read. Mostly to avoid disturbing Leona- every time she had looked over to check on her, the other woman had been completely passed out.

And then, around 12 PM, she glanced over to see a pair of warm amber eyes watching her sleepily.

“Good morning, Sunny.”   
  
“Mm.” Leona sat up slowly, stretching as she reached to grab her phone. “Oh shit, I slept in so late. I’m really sorry.”

Diana blinked at her calmly. “Why are you apologizing? You needed the rest.”

“Mm, shouldn’t have slept in that long, though.” She was rubbing her face now, as if trying to wake herself up. “Did you want to do anything today?”

Diana paused, thinking for a moment. Again, she  _ did _ have a plan, but- would Leo feel up to it?  _ I just don’t think it’s good for her to stay in the house all day. _

“Well...I was thinking we should do something fun today. How would you feel about getting lunch, first? And then I was thinking about going to the gardens. And since that’s downtown, we could poke around the shops either before or after and then either get dinner out or order in and watch a movie.”

She wasn’t sure why she sounded like a nervous school girl asking her crush on a date, but the proposition had been weighing on her mind since last night. Was she afraid of rejection? Her mind started whirring, and she almost missed when Leona finally replied.

“Wow. You sound like you’ve been thinking about this for awhile.”

Diana looked up, and realized Leona was smiling warmly at her. “I- I mean, I was since last night, I guess? You seemed really stressed last night, and I just thought- I don’t know, maybe it would be nice to do something relaxing, but get out of the house. We don’t have to.”

“No, no!” Leona was suddenly leaning across the bed and hugging her- she was warm and firm and still smelled like the lavender bubble bath they had soaked in. “It’s a good idea. Give me like twenty minutes to get ready, ok?”

Diana couldn’t help but smile as she hugged her back. “Sure.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Leona was already ready- she had showered and dressed in record time, leaving Diana to get ready herself while she blow-dried her hair out before slipping back into the bedroom to find something to wear.

By the time Diana had dried her hair out and brushed her teeth, Leona was sitting on the bed when she exited the bathroom- dressed in a long yellow dress with little gold and brown sunflowers, auburn hair tumbling over her back and shoulders like dark honey. She was painfully beautiful, and it took Diana’s breath away.

“Is this ok to go out in?” Leona was watching her face carefully, as if she hadn’t been expecting Diana to love whatever she’d chosen. So Diana stared at her, dumbfounded. “Wha- of course it is. You look...you look amazing. Gods, now I don’t want to leave the house.”

Leona laughed. “Hey, take me out on a date first. You sold me on it, it’s only fair.”

“Fine.” Diana grumbled- she wasn’t actually upset, but it seemed funnier to pretend to be grumpy as she went to pull something out of the closet for herself. She decided that since Leona had dressed up nicely, the tracksuit she had planned to wear probably wasn’t on the menu. Something nicer? 

_ Ah. _

She settled on a pair of black jeans and matching leather jacket over a silver and black blouse- both of her favorites. They tied together in a surprisingly pleasant way, and while it still wasn’t nearly as pretty as Leona, the blouse made it elegant enough that she wouldn’t look too scruffy next to her wife. When she stepped out of the closet, though, Leona started clapping, looking like a pleased mother hen. “Di! You’re so handsome looking. Did I ever tell you you look good in leather?”

“A lot.” Diana was trying desperately not to blush, but the compliment went more to her head than it should have. 

“Good, I should definitely tell you more. You should wear it more, too.”

“Noted. Although, that gives me ideas-”

“I think I’d like those ideas- also noted.” Leona finished for her, an impish grin on her face that made Diana snort. 

It was closer to 1:30 PM by the time they actually left the house, but Diana wasn’t really in a mood to rush anyway. They decided to have lunch in a little breakfast place- Diana ordered a souffle, and Leona ordered pancakes. If Diana was being completely honest, the souffle was alright- it was delicious, actually, but it somehow tasted even better as she quietly listened to Leona talk about her week; of course, some of it was about work, but at some point she got derailed talking about flowers. Some of her coworkers had brought her flowers, apparently, as a show of appreciation- and then she ended up talking about the flowers she was growing in pots on their balcony. 

_ She just sits there and smiles when she talks about stuff she likes. _

They had known each other since childhood, and had been married for three years- four in a month, but it always seemed like Diana was noticing new things about her, or just-

“Sorry! I just realized I’ve been talking nonstop for like ten minutes.” Leona was looking at her apologetically, and Diana blinked, realizing she had zoned out. “Eh? No! You’re fine. I like listening to you.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been talking about blackspot on roses for awhile,” Leona chuckled as she took a bite of her pancakes. “I can’t imagine that’s very entertaining to listen to, and you looked distracted.”

Diana winced. “Sorry. I was thinking about how you smile when you talk about stuff sometimes, it’s cute, and I just kinda- I dunno.”

A laugh. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I think I’m just gay.” Diana responded dryly as she took the last bite of her souffle, embarrassed that she had zoned out like that.

“That’s also true.”

Shopping, they determined after that, was next. Well, it was more like browsing or window shopping. Many of the shops downtown were small- an assortment of little independently owned bookstores, trade shops, and resale shops that Diana knew to be Leona’s favorite. Personally, Diana adored the little bookstores. There was no telling what kind of unique books you would find in shops like these. Adventure and fantasy and romance novels that most people had probably never read before, either long forgotten by the world, or simply written by obscure authors- it didn’t really matter to Diana, she just wanted to read them. And, by the time the sun started to set, she realized she probably had enough to last the rest of the year.

“Do you want me to carry some of those?” Leona was looking at her, a measure of concern in her eyes as Diana re-shouldered the canvas bag she had brought specifically for this reason. Diana shook her head. “No, I’m fine. You have your own stuff to carry, and we’re almost back to the car.”

“If you’re sure. Would you mind if I read some of those? I was looking at them after you handed them to me. Some of them looked interesting.” Leona explained as they walked down the sidewalk, her fingers twined with Diana’s free hand. It was warm and comforting, and Diana chuckled as she gave her hand a slight squeeze. “Of course not. You don’t have to ask. I’d love if you read more of them actually, then I’d have someone to talk to about them.”

Beside her, Leona blinked twice, then glanced directly at her. “You know, I’d always listen to you talk about your books, even if I’ve not read them. I mean, give me a spoiler warning in case I wanted to read it, but I like to listen to you talk about your books. And you’re a good story teller, you know.”

Diana wasn’t sure why it had never occurred to her to just tell Leona about whatever it was she had been reading, but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless, and she squeezed her wife’s hand again, a small smile on her face. “I’ll remember that when you divorce me for monologuing about a book for three hours straight.”

“Same when I get talking about my roses again.”

The sun had set completely by the time they had gotten to the city’s botanical gardens. It was only about ten minutes away from the shopping district, too, but the long days of summer hadn’t quite arrived yet, and sometimes it was a little disorienting, with the sun setting around 5:30- not that it really mattered. Diana had specifically chosen to come this weekend because she remembered someone at work talking about the spring light festival- the cherry blossoms were in full bloom this time of year, and the botanical gardens usually hung up strings of beautiful lights and paper lanterns to light up the gardens- and it was just as lovely as she had anticipated.

The gardens were huge- 80 acres in the middle of the city full of old buildings and sprawling gardens of ancient trees and carefully tended flowers that were already blooming under the rising moon, glowing pale and beautiful as they treaded the pebbled path that stretched in loops and curves through the main gardens.

“These paper lanterns are so pretty under the cherry blossoms and magnolias.” Leona observed, pausing under a particularly large, branching Magnolia that arched over the pathway, leaving scattered petals underfoot. “I didn’t know they were having a lantern festival, so thanks for bringing me here tonight.”

Diana paused beside her, reaching up to stroke one of the silky petals of a low-hanging flower. “I figured you’d like it. Someone at work said they were having it, so I figured if we came here after shopping, you’d like the lanterns.”

“Oh! Look at this- a whole flower fell off.” Leona pointed to a little cherry blossom laying a few feet away and practically ran over, scooping it off the ground before bringing it back to Diana like an excited puppy. “Look! It’s completely undamaged. I wonder what made it fall? It’s so pretty.”

Diana nodded mutely as Leona stared at the flower in awe, lifting it just enough for it to catch the moonlight as she turned it gently in her hands. “Do you think they’d mind if I kept it? I could dry it or something.”

“It was just gonna get stepped on, so I don’t think anyone would notice if you kept one.” Diana mused as small crowds of people passed by them, distractedly gawking at the flowers and lights, or talking quietly among themselves.

Leona grinned, sliding it in the little breast pocket of her dress before grabbing Diana’s hand again. “Maybe it’s a crime- I hope I don’t become too much of a hardened criminal. Will you still love me if I have to do time for stealing flowers?”

“I think I can live with it.” Diana chuckled, watching her face as they resumed walking. Leona looked like a child in a toy store- even in the low, warm light cast by the lanterns, she looked so happy. A ray of sunshine in the cold silver moonlight.

_ My own sun. _

“Do you wanna walk through the woodland section?”

Leona’s voice broke through Diana’s conscious, and she blinked as she realized the cherry blossoms were starting to thin out, and the pebble path they’d been following split into a Y in front of them- one branch led down a short incline towards a more wooded area, still lined with beautiful darkwood post and pale paper lanterns. The other led towards a more open area- as far as she could remember, that was the more ‘historic’ part of the gardens, with older buildings and large, lonely trees.

In theory, she didn’t really care, but she shrugged and pointed down the wooded path. “We’ve not been down there for awhile.”

They walked slowly. With no destination in mind and only a direction, neither were in a rush as they meandered down the path. 

“It’s darker down here, but the lamps stand out even more.” Leona observed, pointing towards a little dogwood hidden among several taller trees. “Also, did I ever tell you I love spring? I love how everything is such a soft green, and then the dogwood blooms are just kind of mixed in with them.”

Diana blinked. “There’s a different green in spring?”

“Yeah! Come here!” Leona was looking excited again- she pulled Diana off the main path, gesturing towards a bench tucked off to the side. “Sit!”

Diana sat obediently- the spring air was growing cool now that the sun had been hidden for some time, and Leona was warm, so warm, and she was happy to cuddle up next to her as she started talking again. “Look at all the little branches! When it’s spring, everything is really light green because of all the new leaves. I don’t know, mid spring is really nice. Everything is just young and new and beautiful.”

“We should come here more often, you look like you’re in your element.” Diana mused, idly playing with Leona’s hand as she talked. “Also, yes, it is pretty. I never really considered greens changing based on the season, but I suppose it’s no different than leaves turning red and gold in autumn.”

“Yes,” Leona laughed, eyes bright as stars. “Actually that reminds me! We should go on a road trip this fall. We could visit little towns and visit all the bookstores.”

“That sounds like an excuse for you to collect leaves like you did last year when we went to the park.” Diana grumbled, sliding down in her seat just enough that she could rest her head on Leona’s shoulder as she watched other couples drift by, pointing out the lights or speaking softly as they held hands. “I kept finding pieces of leaves in the laundry for like four months after that.”

“Ok,” Leona huffed before laughing again. “Would you let me if I remembered to take them out of my pockets after?”

“Something could be arranged.”

Leona was smiling now- like she had ever stopped. “I could press them in your books!”   
  
“Paws off my books you plant fiend.” 

“Ok, I’ll only borrow a few.”

Diana sighed in mock exacerbation. “I thought you wanted to borrow my books to read them, not put leaves in them.”   
  
“I can’t do both?” Leona purred, lifting Diana’s hand to lips before giving it a quick peck that made Diana jump. 

“Oh my gods, you are insufferable sometimes.” Diana muttered as she slouched back down- but not before giving Leona’s hand another little squeeze. “But fine, you can use a  _ few _ of my books, I guess.”

Another little purr, and Leona dropped her hand only to wrap her arms around her shoulders and plant a soft kiss on her neck. “Thank you, Moonlight.”

_ She hasn’t called me that in ages. _ It made her face tint pink, but much to her relief, the light was probably too low for Leona to have noticed, so she just looked away instead, trying not to smile. “Don’t thank me, book thief. You’d do it anyway, but you know I can’t say no.”

“You say no a lot, I just don’t always listen.” Leona pointed out bluntly, and Diana snorted. “That’s because you’re stubborn as fuck. I love you for it, but you’re stubborn.”

“So are you.” Leona chuckled, her arms falling around her waist as she gave Diana a gentle squeeze. “We can be stubborn together.”

“I feel like that’s been our modus operandi for awhile now.” Diana murmured. “Otherwise I don’t think we’d have gotten this far.”

“Exactly. It’s working out for us.” Leona was smiling again- gods, Diana could watch her smile for the rest of eternity. “And if it’s working I don’t see a reason to change it. Oh, do you wanna keep walking? My legs are getting cold, I think I need to get the blood flowing.”

Diana snorted, giving a soft grunt as she wiggled out of Leona’s embrace. “Sure. I was gonna say, if your hands are cold I’m open to holding both of them.”

“While walking?”

“Yes, in fact. I’ll walk backwards and hold both of them.”

Leona giggled as she stood up, pausing as she waited for Diana to adjust her jacket before zipping it up all the way. “I almost wanna take you up on that just so I can see you try and walk backwards”   
  
“That’s mean. That sounds like you just want to laugh at me while I’m tripping.” Diana grunted as Leona slipped her hand into hers. Of course, Leona just laughed again. “Maybe. I’d make sure you didn’t fall on your ass completely, I promise.”   
  
“I don’t like you anymore.”

“Yeah I believe you.” Leona churred, suddenly pausing before they had even gotten twenty feet. “Wait! We should take a picture! The crowds are starting to thin out a bit. It would be really pretty here with all the moon flowers and the branches overhead.” Leona was pointing towards the ground, where a few white flowering vines were curling up off the ground, their pale ivory blooms glowing in the lamplight. “You know these are called moon flowers, right? They remind me of you. I keep thinking about getting some, but I never get around to it.”

Diana just chuckled. “I’ve heard of them, yes. Is it because they’re called moon flowers?”   
  
“No- I mean, yes, moon fiend, they seem like your kind of flower in name alone. But no, they’re just really beautiful.” Leona was gazing at them affectionately before turning her eyes to Diana. “They just remind me of you, so it makes me happy. Anything that reminds me of you is a good thing, I think. I guess that’s why I want to plant them everywhere. I would bring them to work with me so I could look at them and think of you.”

Diana held her gaze for a minute before dropping her eyes to look at the flowers, a small smile on her face. “You could just take a picture.”

“Exactly! So take a picture with me beside them, then I have both of you in one image.” Leona looked like she had stumbled on some great discovery.  _ Maybe she has.  _ Sighing, Diana dipped her head. “As long as you send it to me so I can have it, too.”

“Hah! I think I can do that.” Leona chuffed, stepping off to the side as another small group of people wandered by, slipping her hand away from Diana’s as she pulled out her phone and opened the camera before raising it up, pulling Diana closer before grinning.. 

“Ok, smile?”   
  
“No.”

“Aw, come on Di!”

“Fine.”

Diana wasn’t sure why she always argued- it was pointless, and she didn’t really mean any of it. Thankfully, Leona always took it in stride; she was still smiling, and when she finally took the picture, she still looked just as happy. “It looks nice.”

“Let me see.” Dian grabbed at the phone, only for Leona to whisk it away. “No! Let me send it to you, ‘cause I know if you don’t like it you’re gonna try and delete it.”

“I’m...ok, maybe. I would at least ask.”   
  
“Exactly. I wont delete it.” Leona was looking at her phone- a second later, Diana’s buzzed, and she sighed and took it out, opening her messages.

Admittedly, as much as she hated looking at herself, the picture was nice. Well- Leona was absolutely gorgeous, framed by lovely white moonflowers.  _ I look average. _ But when she looked up, Leona had that soft smile on her face again, watching her affectionately. 

“You look really pretty, Moonlight.”

She stepped forward, cupping Diana’s face in her hand before pulling her closer for a tender kiss. It lasted a heartbeat and a lifetime, and when Leona pulled back, Diana wanted to reach for her. Something, anything to make her stay close, to hold her and never let go. The want was almost blindsiding. It left her mind reeling, but then Leona was there again, hugging her tightly.

“I love you so much.”

Those words were just as grounding as her mere presence, and as Diana’s turbulent thoughts finally settled, she didn’t bother to hide the wide smile on her face as she returned the hug, pushing her nose against her neck before sighing softly. “I love you too. So much.”  _ It hurts. In a good way. _ She had almost added that last part, but decided she didn’t want to make Leona start fretting. So instead, she just planted a kiss on her neck before stepping back, silver-grey eyes meeting a warm brown deepened to chocolate in the low light. “And thank you for coming with me today. I think I needed this just as much as you needed to get out of the house.”

Leona laughed, kissing her on the nose with an embarrassingly loud smack before grabbing both of her hands, pulling them to her chest. “I should be the one thanking you. I’ve had a lovely time today, and you’re right- I needed it too. So thank you for spoiling me today.”

“You spoil me literally all the time,” Diana deadpanned. “You deserve it, and you’ve been doing nothing but working. You’re lucky I didn’t drag you off for a weekend trip.”

“I mean, I would only oppose that  _ slightly _ .” Leona purred. “And only because you would insist on driving the whole way.”

“This...is true, but you didn’t need to say it.” Diana muttered, forcing her feet to move as Leona finally freed her hands so they could walk. Another smile and a laugh- Leona squeezed her hand, warm in the pocket of Diana’s coat. “I did need to say it. As long as you let me drive some, we can go on a weekend trip whenever you want.”

A sigh, and a little smile. Diana gave a resigned chuckle.

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go on a weekend trip, soon- and you can drive as much as you’d like.”


End file.
